Brokenstar
Revealed on Kate's official blog |pastaffie = Dark Forest Resident, ShadowClan, Rogue |death=Fed Deathberries by Yellowfang |postdeath = Place of No Stars, None Revealed on Kate's official blog |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: Rogue: Elder: Dark Forest Resident: |namesl = Brokenkit Brokenpaw Brokentail Brokentail Brokenstar Brokenstar Brokentail Brokenstar |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Foster Mother: Foster Brothers: Foster Sister: |familyl = Raggedstar Yellowfang Hopekit, Wishkit Lizardstripe Deerfoot, Runningnose Tangleburr |mentor = Nightpelt, Raggedstar |apps = Stumpytail, Mosspaw, Volepaw |position1=Leader |precededby1=Raggedstar |succeededby1=Nightstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Cloudpelt |succeededby2=Blackfoot |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Sunset, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Brokenstar is a lean, massive, scarred, dark brown tabby tom with very unusually long, thick, patchy, matted, ragged fur, a long spine, broad shoulders, blind, bright amber eyes, a scarred, broad, flat face, torn ears, and a bend in the middle of his tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret Bluestar's Prophecy Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm In the New Prophecy Arc Sunset In The Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence Trivia *He was mistakenly described as black multiple times. *His mother, Yellowfang, named him Brokenkit because of the way she felt having left him, but also knowing that every cat would think it is because of his broken-like tail. *He was mistakenly called Brokentail instead of Brokenstar while calling a meeting in the Dark Forest and again when he is talking. *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather is Hal, a kittypet. *In ''Cats of the Clans, Rock stated that Brokenstar was unaware of the fact that Raggedstar was his father. However, in Yellowfang's Secret, Brokenstar is raised knowing who his father is. Oddly, the dialogue in the manga at the end of Yellowfang's Secret, when Brokenstar is killed remains the same as it was in Forest of Secrets, with Yellowfang revealing to him that he killed his own father as if he is unaware of his paternal heritage. *He was mistakenly called a female on the Warrior Cats website family tree.http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *In Secrets of the Clans, Raggedstar is a leader when Brokenkit is born, but he's a deputy in Yellowfang's Secret at the time. *There are a few inconsistencies with his first Gathering during Bluestar's Prophecy and Yellowfang's Secret. **In Bluestar's Prophecy, Brokenpaw starts a fight with two RiverClan apprentices, but in Yellowfang's Secret, he starts a fight between two WindClan apprentices. **Leopardfoot said that Cedarstar assigned Brokenpaw to clean the elders' den for the next moon in Bluestar's Prophecy, but Yellowfang's Secret doesn't show that happening, and even if it did happen, it would have been away from Fourtrees, where she couldn't have heard the punishment, as ShadowClan left as soon as the Gathering was over. *Brokenstar's greatest fear is a lack of respect for him from other cats.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Both times Brokenstar died, Yellowfang was responsible for his death. *He is older than Tigerstar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members Mother: ''' :Yellowfang: '''Father: :Raggedstar: Sisters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Foster Brothers: :Runningnose: :Deerfoot: Foster Sister: :Tangleburr: Grandmothers: :Brightflower: :Featherstorm: Grandfathers: :Brackenfoot: :Hal: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Aunts: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Half-Aunts: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Scorchwind: Half-Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Cousins: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: :Two unknown kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members |''See More''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Faded Cats